


Немного где-то там

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Немного где-то там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s A Bit Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360156) by lost_spook. 



\- Итак, - говорит он, пристально глядя на двух незнакомцев в своем офисе, - вы ожидаете, что я поверю в то, что жертва в этом деле плюс мой агент не вернутся, потому что были испарены пришельцами?

Доктор кивает.   
– Ну, не то чтобы ожидаю, но это чистая правда, директор. 

\- Абсолютная, - добавляет Чарли. – Мы своими глазами видели корабль, приземлившийся там. К счастью, Доктор сделал что-то страшно умное, чтобы заставить их улететь, но для других было уже слишком поздно.

\- Ох, - грустно говорит Доктор. – Вы думаете, что мы сумасшедшие.

Уолтер Скиннер вздыхает. И почему он вечно притягивает к себе безумцев?   
– Фактически, я думаю, что должен отправить вас к агенту Малдеру.


End file.
